


Dear Baby Girl

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Jack has a conversation with his newborn daughter.----This is just Jack being fluffy with his daughter for 400 words.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dear Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

Shhh..shhh let mommy sleep, baby girl. Daddy’s here. Shhhh” Jack looked down to the buddle in his arms. His perfect little angel. 

Lucy Medda Kelly was 3 months old, and as far as Jack (and most of the newsies) were concerned, she was absolutely perfect.

(Never mind that she had just woken Jack up at 3 am. She must have had a bad dream. His angel was perfect.)

“Shhh, my angel it’s ok.”

Eventually, she calmed down and opened her big doe eyes up at her dad, who practically melted. 

“Oh, you are gonna be a little heartbreaker one day, aren’t you angel. Any boy with half a brain gonna what to court ya.” Jack smiled at his baby girl, who smiled right back up at him, early morning tears were forgotten. “But let me tell you a secret,” Jack whispered, “none of them are ever gonna be good enough for you, my angel.”

Lucy made grabby hands at her father, who moved toward the chair in the corner of their nursery to put her in his lap. 

“And you’re really lucky. You got so many uncles who are gonna look out for ya. And you’re never gonna be alone. Being alone is hard Lucy-girl, and that’s something I never want you to be. So you need to know that you always got someone to come to, nanna Medda, your uncles and you always got a home here with me and mummy. There’s nothing you could ever do that would ever make us stop loving you.” Jack felt his own eyes start to tear up. “And me and your mummy, we already love you so much, angel. I thought my heart was already full, but it got even bigger to fit you. I don’t know what’d I’d be doing if I hadn’t met your mummy that day, and didn’t have my two girls in my life.”

Lucy reached up and bopped her father’s nose with her hand, and let out a little giggle.

“Oh, you’re entirely too cute. I’m almost scared to let you hang out with uncle Crutchie. Nobody would ever say no to either of ya. Would make it super easy to sell papes though.”

Just then, Lucy let out a big yawn and laid her head down on her father’s chest. 

“Guess it’s time to put you back in your crib, hey angel? See you in the morning.”

And with that, Lucy (and Jack) went back to bed.


End file.
